The present invention relates to an electronic book-keeping device utilizeable in association with credit cards for the individual control of the cumulative amounts of the respective credit card bills incurred by the use of the credit cards.
With the advent of the age of credit card, it is not rare for a single person to have a number of, for example, five, credit cards. The owner has to keep a written record concerning the amount paid for a purchase done by the use of each of the credit cards because the credit card bills come from different sources. If he or she fails to do so, it will often occur that the total amount of the credit card bills payable for the use of one credit card may exceed the credit line, or unequal use of the credit cards may result. In addition, unless the written records one for each credit card are checked against each other occasionally or from time to time, the owner of the credit cards will be unable to grasp easily the total amount of the credit card bills incurred by the use of all of the cerdit cards.
In view of the above, an electronic book-keeping device has been proposed wherein a charge storage means for the storage of the charge corresponding to each credit card and means for updating the contents stored in the charge storage means are provided to enable it to be used for the control of the cumulative amounts of the respective credit card bills. However, it has been found that, with this conventional book-keeping device, since the charge associated with each credit card can be merely ascertained by manipulating a key for the charge display, it requires a substantial time for the owner to select one of the credit cards which is most suited for actual use and, therefore, time-consuming and complicated handling procedures are required.
Because of the time-consuming and complicated handling procedures required in the conventional device, it has often, very often occurred that the owner goes through the use of the credit cards without ascertaining the cumulative amounts of the respective credit card bills, thereby creating the unequal use of all of the credit cards. In addition, since the cumulative amounts of the respective credit card bills can not readily be grasped, it is not easy to select one of the credit cards that is most suited in terms of the equal opportunity of use of all of the credit cards, at the time the payment must be done.